Newspaper quality rankings
in 1999, the Columbia Journalism Review surveyed 100 U.S. newspaper editors about the best papers in the country. CJR also had an independent committee choose five papers worth watching. External link: survey results Also see: American newspaper circulation Results This list indicates rank, paper name, city and state, ownership, Sunday circulation, regular votes, wild card votes and total votes. 1. The New York Times New York, NY NY Times 1,627,099 101 0 101 2. The Washington Post Washington, DC Wash. Post 1,080,082 85 0 85 3. The Wall Street Journal New York, NY Dow Jones 1,740,450* 82 2 84 4. Los Angeles Times Los Angeles, CA Times Mirror 1,361,202 79 2 81 5. The Dallas Morning News Dallas, TX A.H. Belo 780,084 62 4 66 6. Chicago Tribune Chicago, IL Tribune 1,019,458 58 2 60 6. The Boston Globe Boston, MA NY Times 751,021 57 3 60 8. San Jose Mercury News San Jose, CA Knight Ridder 339,708 37 17 54 9. St. Petersburg Times St. Petersburg, FL independent 436,998 46 5 51 10. The Sun Baltimore, MD Times Mirror 478,516 44 2 46 11. The Philadelphia Inquirer Philadelphia, PA Knight Ridder 880,918 41 4 45 12. The Oregonian Portland, OR Newhouse 436,111 38 4 42 12. USA Today Arlington, VA Gannett 2,083,213* 36 6 42 14. The Seattle Times** Seattle, WA independent 504,259 29 4 33 15. Newsday Melville, NY Times Mirror 671,214 27 1 28 16. The News & Observer Raleigh, NC McClatchy 205,994 11 7 18 17. The Miami Herald Miami, FL Knight Ridder 461,020 12 5 17 17. Star Tribune Minneapolis, MN McClatchy 670,890 14 3 17 19. The Atlanta Journal-Constitution Atlanta, GA Cox 677,019 15 1 16 20. The Orange County Register Santa Ana, CA Freedom 413,349 12 3 15 21. The Sacramento Bee Sacramento, CA McClatchy 344,881 9 5 14 22. The Times-Picayune New Orleans, LA Newhouse 296,462 8 4 12 23. The Spokesman-Review Spokane, WA independent 140,820 2 8 10 24. Austin American-Statesman Austin, TX Cox 241,973 4 4 8 24. Concord Monitor Concord, NH independent 23,215 2 6 8 26. Lexington Herald-Leader Lexington, KY Knight Ridder 156,427 2 4 6 26. The Philadelphia Daily News Philadelphia, PA Knight Ridder 175,448* 1 5 6 26. San Francisco Examiner San Francisco, CA Hearst 113,198* 4 2 6 26. The Virginian-Pilot Norfolk, VA Landmark 233,391 5 1 6 30. The Anniston Star Anniston, AL independent 29,554 3 2 5 30. The Orlando Sentinel Orlando, FL Tribune 380,749 4 1 5 30. The Press-Enterprise Riverside, CA A.H. Belo 168,222 1 4 5 30. Providence Journal Providence, RI A.H. Belo 239,193 4 1 5 30. The Star-Ledger Newark, NJ Newhouse 606,277 4 1 5 35. The Christian Science Monitor Boston, MA independent 71,924* 1 3 4 35. Denver Rocky Mountain News Denver, CO Scripps-Howard 432,931 3 1 4 35. The Hartford Courant Hartford, CT Times Mirror 303,399 3 1 4 35. San Francisco Chronicle San Francisco, CA independent 475,324* 3 1 4 35. Sarasota Herald-Tribune Sarasota, FL NY Times 135,516 2 2 4 35. St. Louis Post-Dispatch St. Louis, MO Post-Dispatch 516,237 3 1 4 35. The Charlotte Observer Charlotte, NC Knight Ridder 301,654 3 1 4 35. The Kansas City Star Kansas City, MO Knight Ridder 400,962 2 2 4 :Asterisk: Reflects Monday-Friday circulation. :Two asterisks: Seattle is independently owned. : Category:Newspapers Category:Linewsbd.co